


Some Lopunny Loves You

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Some Lopunny Loves You

The little Lopunny drops to the ground panting when you’ve finally gotten it weakened enough to catch it. It looks up at you as you approach, it’s tongue hanging out and its big eyes half-lidded. When you’re close enough, you reach for a ball to catch it and the Lopunny whines, crawling across the ground closer to you.

It rubs up against your thighs and hips, letting out a needy sound when you reach down to pet it.

You stroke it’s ears gently, enjoying the feel of Lopunny’s soft fur when it stands up slightly and nuzzles it’s face right between your legs, still panting and making that needy noise.

It claws at your pants, so you aid them in sliding the article down your legs, followed quickly by your underwear as Lopunny continues to nuzzle your sex, it’s lolling tongue running over your folds.

When you moan, Lopunny shudders, beginning to lick you with vigor, even more than your Lycanroc’s usual excitement.

You throw your head back and hump the rabbit Pokémon’s tongue for a while, still affectionately rubbing it’s ears while it services you.

An orgasm crashes over you, and you pull Lopunny’s head back from your wet quim, seeing a strand of saliva connecting its mouth to your sex. The Pokémon attempts to dive right back in, but you stop it, forcing it a little further away from you.

It whined again and looks up at you from where it’s sprawled on the ground, legs spread so you can see the small, hard cock between its legs twitching, already leaking pre-cum.

“Do I smell good? Is that what’s got you all riled up?” You kneel beside the Pokémon, gently wrapping your fist around it’s cock and pumping it slowly. “You want to fuck me?”

The Lopunny whines again, weakly thrusting his little hips up into your hand to get more friction, but you quickly pull your hand away.

You lay on your back in front of the Lopunny and reach down to spread your pussy open, showing him the glistening wetness of your pink folds. Your display only seems to rile the horny Pokémon up more, his hips humping the air as he crawled over the top of your hips.

His little cock slid along your folds a few times, getting wet with your slick, then he pulled his hips back enough for his dick to catch on your opening, slowly thrusting inside you.

Seeming a little overwhelmed above you, the small Pokémon whimpered when it seated it’s cock inside you, and you could feel it twitching already.

A little rush of warmth entered you and the Pokémon panted above you for a moment, but Lopunny clearly didn’t need much time to recover.

He started humping you again almost immediately, and much faster this time, his little hips spearing his cock in and out of you, right up against that little bundle of nerves inside you.

You moan softly, tilting your hips so Lopunny can keep abusing your g-spot, making your eyes roll back in your head.

Before you can come, though, he stops again, panting against your chest while he fills you up with another load of Poké-cum.

You whine this time, and the Pokémon crouched over you squeaks happily, immediately starting to fuck you again, which takes you over the edge by surprise.

You shake and quiver around him, panting softly while the little Pokémon abuses your hole, his claws digging into your hips.

You’re rapidly approaching another orgasm when he stops again to come inside you.

He paws at your chest while he recovers, slipping himself under your shirt, and you moan softly when his mouth seals around one of your nipples. Lopunny nurses at it, though all he gets from sucking on it is your whimpers and whines.

He seems to enjoy those sounds though, and starts to fuck you again, making you come almost immediately.

When you come a third time, almost right on top of the second one, Lopunny fills you again, letting go of your chest to pant against it.

He pulls away this time, and you glance down enough to see his cum leaking out of you.

You ruffle his ears as you sit up, your head still in a daze from the rapid-fire amount of sex you just got, and when you reach down to pull underwear up you look at the panting Lopunny nearby.

“Jeez. There’s so much! Were you trying to get me knock up?” You tease the now docile Lopunny a bit, standing up to grab one of your Pokéballs out again. “Want to come with me?”

Lopunny eagerly nods, letting you press the button on the ball to call it inside.

You slide the ball into the catch on your belt and grin to yourself as you start on your journey again, Lopunny cum leaking into your underwear.


End file.
